Adiós, Un Amor a través del mar
by honeyxblood
Summary: Apenas era un niño y Afrodita le tenía miedo a la guerra.Recuerda como se paralizaba, momentos antes de iniciar una pelea.Poco a poco,aprendió a manejar sus temores.Sin embargo los primeros rumores de guerra parecen el regreso de una antigua pesadilla.


**Disclaimer: los personajes que se encuentren en esta narración le pertenecen de Massami Kurumada. Este fanfictión fue realizado por pura diversión de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.**

_La historia se desarrolla luego de unos años de culminada la última guerra santa_.

Espero y sea de su agrado, es de educación dejar review al culminar la lectura. Contribuye con tu opinión, valora esta creación.

* * *

**Adiós, Un Amor a través del mar**

**Capítulo I**

**El Olor de la Guerra**

Apenas era un niño y Afrodita le tenía miedo a la guerra. Esto era algo irónico puesto que desde que tuvo uso de razón fué educado para ser un arma venenosa y mortal. Era capaz de causar la muerte de manera dulce o extremadamente cruel. Afrodita aún recuerda como se paralizaba momentos antes de iniciar una pelea sintiendo como su rostro palidecía y un frio se adueñaba de su interior. Con los años, aprendió a manejar sus temores. Aún así eran pocas las veces que usaba métodos desagradables para enfrentar al enemigo. Tal vez, porque esperaba el mismo respeto si algún dia debía cruzar el umbral de la muerte. Como fue en su momento con el caballero de Andrómeda.

Sin embargo, los primeros rumores de guerra parecen el regreso de una antigua pesadilla. Casi siempre trata de ignorar estos asuntos que lo perturban. Debía participar en una nueva batalla, lo haría, pero lo más distante posible, aunque en este caso ¡No puede!. Extrañamente uno a uno los caballeros han sido vencidos sin saber ni dejar rastro alguno de sostener alguna pelea. Simplemente desde hace unos meses algunos caballeros no regresaron y quienes fueron en su búsqueda no encontraron rastro de alguno. Tremy de sagitario fue el único que regresó del grupo desaparecido. Y no sabe que decir de los otros. Sencillamente no lo sabe.

Se detiene a observar el mar unos segundos con recelo. _ ¿una guerra? ¿cómo sería posible?_ Aunque tampoco debía ser descartada. Un receso en el agotador trabajo al ordenar la doceava casa junto con Mu y Kiki quienes muy amablemente ofrecieron su ayuda. Quizás por todos aquellos años de batallas terminaron siendo los mejores amigos. Mu era una persona que sabía disfrutar del silencio, podía leer la naturaleza como si se tratara de un libro abierto y en muchas ocasiones incluso Afrodita dejó al descendiente muviano regar y podar sus rosas.

Era por demás conocido los horarios estrictos que se manejaban en el santuario, por orden de Athena y su Ilustrísima, quienes son muy hábiles acordando los horarios para todos. El santuario se rige en un estricto orden, aún así Mu obtuvo los favores de la diosa para permanecer por casi un mes en casa de Afrodita.

_ Los invitados están felices. _ se dijo el santo de piscis quien convenció a Kanon de no regresar al templo de géminis y así aprovechar los espacios nunca antes usados en su templo. Afrodita no podía disimular la mirada incómoda al pensar que debía dejar marchar a Kanon entre semana, puesto que el dragón marino quedaría solo entre aquellos pilares milenarios en el fondo de los mares bajo ordenes de Poseidon por las mañanas. Por las noches regresaría con su hermano Saga al templo de géminis. Pero Kanon insistía que sobreviviría sin mayores problemas con Saga y haría lo posible por llegar temprano los sábados que era el único tiempo libre en el cual podían verse.

Temprano en la mañana, antes del desayuno Afrodita aún se sentía inquieto y sabía muy bien que el tiempo no se detendría. Por lo tanto decidió aprovecharlo y gastarlo entrenando en la playa. Aún así su sola presencia hacia que los ciudadanos de Rodorio se sintieran protegidos. Una gruesa capa de rosas rojas cubría los rededores de toda la ciudad y el santuario. Era agotador para piscis mantener semejante barrera, pero ante los rumores de guerra no podía dejar la protección del santuario y la ciudad a su diosa. No tuvo que obedecer ordenes, simplemente creyó pertinente desplegar sus rosas por seguridad.

La brisa es refrescante y se puede ver con claridad toda Atenas. La mirada del Pez Zodiacal estudiaba a detalle todo el lugar, posándose de manera posesiva a lo lejos, en un peñasco destinado para castigar a los traidores, la roca de Cabo Sunión. Recordó así lo difícil que sería para Kanon cumplir una doble labor al ser también servidor del Dios Poseidón. Desde que Athena y el Dios de los Mares firmaron una alianza, la responsabilidad era grande; el Dragón Marino y el Santo de Géminis eran a la vez el único nexo entre ambos dioses. Los rumores de una nueva guerra crecían y se embravecían como las olas del mar.

-¿Quién es el enemigo? _ se escapó de los labios nacarados del santo en tanto dio media vuelta de regreso al santuario.

Del lado contrario al mar se encuentra el pueblo de Rodorio, con casitas blancas y pequeñas, formando pequeñas calles con cinco pequeñas plazuelas. Afrodita decide regresar y pronto se da cuenta de cómo las fachadas se vuelven llamativas, pasando de estrechas casitas a un interminable bosque de espléndidas columnas griegas. Algunas parejas mayores lo saludan con respeto:

_ Señor caballero. Buen dia. _ le decían y piscis respondía con cortesía. También se encuentra con pequeños que juegan en la arena junto a traviesas niñas quienes le sonríen agraciadamente y murmuran luego de recibir como respuesta una sonrisa del santo más bello del santuario de Athena. Sin duda Afrodita era amado por el pueblo. A pesar de no haber actuado con total amabilidad hace algunos años atrás.  
Todo este respeto se lo debía a su ancestro Albafica, quien a pesar de no haber mantenido contacto humano se ganó el completo respeto de los lugareños. Piscis sería el santo del pueblo. Por lo tanto formar la barrera no debía ser un sacrificio.

Desde hace unos meses Afrodita entrena en el coliseo, la falta de ejercicios se le hizo más evidente en los últimos veranos. Hace unos días Kanon bromeo sobre sus nalgas, dejándolo pensativo. El 10 de marzo cumpliría 26 años. Mientras trota hacia el otro extremo de Atenas probando su fuerza y velocidad con cada avance, el sonido de las batallas pasadas se cuela entre sus poros, recorriendo así por toda su columna haciéndolo palidecer. Al llegar al punto de partida, se detiene a escuchar a la gente del pueblo pero los murmullos se opacan, convirtiéndose en gritos y en cada rostro puede reflejar todas aquellas almas que con sus rosas perdieron sus vidas. Se detiene en seco al lado de la pileta mayor, toma asiento con la respiración agitada y un zumbido en los oídos, piensa que tal vez se ha sobre esforzado, cubriéndose el rostro trata de despejar aquellos pensamientos; las gotas de la fuente resbalan por su rostro haciéndole sentir la brisa que va diluyendo sus miedos. Observa entonces las aguas cristalinas y en medio de ellas flotan tres pequeñas rosas con las que sus dedos juguetean mientras se recupera de aquel himpase.

Hoy es viernes, tiene algunos amigos en la playa. Y antes de caer la noche se reúnen todos ellos frente a la orilla, a espaldas del pueblo. Pupilos de diferentes edades circulan alrededor de cada uno. Sus compañeros trabajan arduamente y solo se reúnen los fines de semana. Como siempre luego de la playa continúan en la casa de Milo el Escorpión, aunque Afrodita envidie ligeramente la figura espigada y la soltura con la que expone sus ideas y desata los desacuerdos en el grupo. Sobretodo le causa cierta admiración el saber que Milo nunca perderá su excelente condición a pesar de lo que coma.

Esa noche mientras comentan la noticia sobre la nueva guerra aparece un caballero en la terraza, se presenta como un nuevo santo dorado y se sienta a conversar con ellos. Se trata de la única mujer en las ahora trece casas, se llama Shaina y tiene una sonrisa agradable, la mirada infantil, y por primera vez las miradas se centran solo en ella, quien no lleva máscara. Milo le hace algunas preguntas acerca de cómo llego a ser santo dorado y todos descubren el treceavo signo oculto entre Escorpio y Sagitario, se trata de Ofiucos. De alguna manera Afrodita se siente desplazado así que prefiere permanecer en silencio unos minutos. Luego se despide para irse a dormir.

Hace poco conoció a un hombre, fue durante los entrenamientos. Aquel hombre también entrenaba a esa hora y ambos coincidieron sentados en la gradería un par de veces; le pareció muy atractivo, le gustó su porte serio pero suave y sus ojos claros con la mirada distante, como si buscase algo que ojos humanos no pueden ver. Al principio hablaban de temas muy generales, en un tono casual, pero luego se dio cuenta que también le había confiado asuntos privados como alguna discusión que tuvo con Kanon cuando llegaba tarde algún sábado a casa. Desde ese entonces esperaba con ansiedad las conversaciones frente a las playas de Atenas y ponía especial atención en la ropa y el perfume que elegía cada que salía. Cuando aquel hombre faltaba le invadía una profunda tristeza. Aquel desconocido mostraba especial interés en el santo y una vez le propuso almorzar juntos; pero Afrodita inventó una excusa. Algo lo asustaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió hablarle a Milo sobre aquel hombre de la playa. Sí, aquel hombre, aquel al que nunca se atrevió a preguntarle el nombre, sea por saber que conscientemente podía estar faltando a su promesa con Kanon. No podía contarle de esto a Mu, sabía bien lo escrupuloso de su amigo.

- Tienes que cortar esa amistad ya mismo – le contestó Milo

- ¿Por qué? No creo estar haciendo nada malo, mientras nos veamos solo en la playa no hay problema. ¿verdad?

- Entiende algo Afrodita, no necesitas acostarte con un hombre para sacarle los cuernos a Kanon.

Afrodita sonrío y tuvo que desviar la mirada de inmediato.

- Aquel hombre y tú tratan de manejar un vínculo de tensión sexual y eso ya es una infidelidad. No puede terminar bien.

Afrodita dejó de entrenar entonces en las mañanas por la playa. Sin embargo una nueva idea empezó a atormentarlo. Se consideraba a si mismo una persona escrupulosa. Aún así estuvo muy cerca de bajar la guardia y tal vez dejarse enredar por una aventura amorosa. Entonces sintió que Kanon se encontraba permanentemente expuesto, especialmente en estos momentos. Pensaba en las noticias sobre aquella batalla y que son cada vez más alarmantes. Las cartas del patriarca con las de Poseidon parecen competir sobre el número de desaparecidos y muertos como en una subasta. Piscis se siente mortificado por la tragedia. El número de habitantes en ambos santuarios decae de igual manera.

Mu bromea con respecto a su casa en la primera fila de los ahora trece templos zodiacales.

_ La mía será la primera en desaparecer._ Decía con una sonrisa tranquila.

Y Shaina la nueva dorada, celebra con una risotada al observar la reacción del carnero dorado. Mas Afrodita con una mirada le borra el sentido del humor.

Se le ocurre preparar un postre para el fin de semana. No es muy hábil en la cocina pero se sabe tres o cuatro recetas, mientras mezcla y enfría, una canción empieza a sonar a lo lejos; todos saben que es Orfeo de Lira y saben también que estas serán sus últimas notas. Puesto que es enviado en busca de más desaparecidos. Termina la preparación con una lluvia de frutillas silvestres. El sol está a punto de zambullirse y contempla varias estrellas fugaces bajo su templo; dos estrellas salieron del mar y sin poder entenderlo un par de lágrimas se mezclaron en el postre.

Algunos Generales Marinos comenzaron a llegar, pero Kanon ya advirtió que aparecerá al día siguiente, antes de destruirse la última barrera; pues tienen mucho trabajo y todo el océano que defender.

Al Santo de Piscis no le gusta que lo vean solo, mientras las últimas parejas existentes se pasean por Atenas aprovechando quizás sus últimos momentos. Hasta la misma diosa junto al caballero de la esperanza, desfilan entre ellos. Al no conocer enemigo las sensaciones son confusas llamándolos a compartir con quien les haga sentirse realizados.

Le apasiona la lectura, por ello siempre tiene un libro en su mesa para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño, a veces solo necesita unos cuantos días para terminar por completo y por eso una misma novela no puede durarle varias semanas.

Cuando Kanon llega, Afrodita acababa de secarse el cabello. Mu ha llamado a las sirvientas para que limpien toda su casa, el momento de retornar a su templo está a punto de llegar.

_La guerra se acerca. No volveré al santuario marino, el mismo Poseidon pidió asilo y se alojará en el templo de nuestra diosa. _ Dijo ingresando, y casi en un arrebato Kanon abraza a Afrodita y lo besa con ternura. Le dice también que lo ha extrañado. Afrodita le cuenta lo bien que ha pasado con sus visitas. Aunque a decir verdad a duras penas a logrado ver a Mu con Kiki en toda su estadía. Los arianos sonríen al ver tanta felicidad. Kanon está ansioso de verlos a todos juntos y parece feliz cuando comparten la mesa. Afrodita lo contempla, le gusta su sonrisa y la manera de cómo bromea con sus invitados, siente en su alma que también lo ha extrañado.

_ Athena dará una fiesta muy sencilla para unir lazos de amistad tanto de marinas como santos, es necesario tener esperanza. _ Concluyó Kanon. Aún sabiendo que contra este enemigo la derrota es inevitable.

Por la noche Kanon y Afrodita se sientan en la misma mesa que Milo y su amante de Acuario. También se encuentran Aioria y su esposa Marin, como Shaina y su esposo Aioros; Kanon parece congeniar con ella y Afrodita cree entonces poder desprenderse del recelo hacía la nueva santa dorada. Le encanta bailar, lo aprendió de Milo el griego. Le gustan las fiestas que dan en el santuario y son muy pocos los bailes en los que Afrodita y Kanon permanecen sentados. Casi al final de la noche, caminan de la mano y se cruzan con una mujer que era la esposa de aquel hombre que conoció en las graderías. Al parecer eran turistas en la ciudad de Atenas y disfrutaban del mar en las afueras de Rodorio. Aquella mujer que trata de disimular su impresión al ver a Afrodita nota como los ojos del sueco se desvían varias veces como jalados por un imán hacia ella. Al notar su incomodidad Milo trata de tranquilizarlo con una frase poco efectiva.

- ¡Demonios, te dije que dejaras de ver a aquel hombre!.

- ¡Lo hice!, y por todos los dioses habla en voz baja. – Milo lo miro con recelo intentando sacar alguna buena explicación - No me mires así bicho, no tengo más que agregar.

_ ¡tiene esposa!_ grito bajito Escorpión _ Debiste suponerlo.

_ No sucedió nada. ¡Para con esto!.

_ Entonces deja de mirar a esa mujer.

Kanon y Afrodita se unen a un grupo que toma cervezas en la playa, el esposo de Shaina, Aioros, propone elaborar un plan de contraataque en caso de que los enemigos intenten ingresar al santuario de Athena. Se le ocurren algunas medidas de protección para resguardar también los siete pilares, "si el agua y la tierra esta juntos nadie podrá vencerlos" dice con entusiasmo.

Kanon opina que el problema reside no tanto en el sistema, sino en la manera de cómo la gente entiende el mensaje, es difícil lograr que todos actúen del mismo modo. Afrodita no entiende muy bien a que se refiere Kanon. Se le acerca por la espalda para sacudir la arena sobre sus hombros, Kanon agradece con una sonrisa muda. Le gusta cuando él lo mira a los ojos de una manera sosegada, es cuando alguien interrumpe diciendo que es imposible para cualquiera lograr guerra en dicha zona. Lo dice con mucha seguridad y a Afrodita le tranquiliza oírlo, aunque sabe bien que son solo frases de aliento ante "la nada" de enemigo. Shaina en cambio comenta las noticias que a escuchado en estas últimas noches. Incluso a estado tentada de salir a cerciorarse de que esta guerra está acercándose al santuario. Su tono de voz es melodioso y su ánimo relajado por lo que el resto lo toma a broma y tratan de relajarse. Shaina es de esas personas que alegran a las demás de una manera natural, todo esto ella lo aprendió de Seiya.

Al dia siguiente, antes de que termine la tarde Afrodita a recolectado un par de rosas blancas.

- ¿Qué te parece lo de la guerra? ¿Realmente deberíamos estar preparados Kanon? y si es así... ¿Contra quien o quienes?

- No Afrodita, ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Athena está callando y evita hablar de guerra, puesto que a lo que sucede no puede darse ese nombre. No tenemos oportunidad de realizar ningún movimiento. Poseidon también lo ha entendido y es por eso que prefirió quedarse aquí. solo nos tiene a Sorrento, Sila, Casa, Tetis y a mí. No queda nadie más en el fondo del mar. Cientos de tropas han sido sencillamente aniquiladas. Tan solo una brisa y todos cayeron ante nuestros ojos.

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Yo solo le seguí la corriente a Aioros. Tu sabes, para dejarlos tranquilos. En realidad amor mío, todo el Olimpo ya fue destruido.

**CONTINUARÁ …**


End file.
